


Save Me From Myself

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a zombie outbreak. Elijah 'Eli'Goldsworthy is forced to do the unthinkable. Kill the person he most cares about. Can Clare Edwards reach him in time before he takes his own life afterwards? Eclare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> eh this is my first time writing or even typing a oneshot and idea this long. Even through this have almost alot of grammar mistakes, I'm proud of it. LOL oh okay, anyway Clare and Eli's personailty changed JUST A LITTLE.
> 
> In here, Clare meets Eli, instead in the show.
> 
> I do not own Degrassi. I just own my own charcters and the plot.

Save Me From Myself

a horror short story...  
.  
.  
.  
6:03

The black alarm clock on the table read in large red numbers. It flickered once every five seconds catching Clare Edwards attention. Her eyes opened and stared blankly at the clock, with a look of complete annoyance. Her hair was swept across her face, messy.

6:04

The last number flickered to the next, making Clare rolled her blue eyes. She should start to wake up at least now then get dress for school. The thought of school disturbed her that she suddenly felt herself about to vomit.

She pulled the purple blankets over her head getting rid of the bright red numbers.

Why must she go to a school where people bullied her and called her a freak? Why must she go there with no friends what so ever?

The students don't like her because she is different and the teachers always judge her as an idiot that does not know any answers or anything in class whatsoever, even through she constantly makes straight A's and B's except in Physical Education, where she always made straight C's in.

A small knock, is what she heard the next 5 minutes causing her to groan to herself.

Can she just stay home for once?

"Clare, dear. It's time for you to wake up for school." The soft voice of her mother, Helen called behind the door.

Clare pulled down her blankets, but afterward didn't move at all. She can see the faint light underneath the door crack, and her mother's shadow stood still.

"Clare?" She called once more,

"I'm up mom!" Clare snapped, and then the shadow underneath the door disappeared within seconds. Clare turned to the clock on her side.

6:10

She then pulled the blanket away from her, sitting on her bed she looked around her dark bedroom, that is covered with many posters of 'Twilight' and 'Fall Out Boy.'.

Her bare feet touched the ice cold floor and she flinched, getting out of bed making her way to her closest, not cutting on the light.

She opened her closest door, revealing many outfits.

Some her mom and family members bought for her for Christmas and some is what she picked out for herself.

She grabbed her blue jeans, and white blouse.

When she finished getting dressed, she then look at her clock once again.

6:19

She grabbed her dark blue and black book-bag, in the corner of the room and then out of her bedroom.

The light of the hallway, hit her eyes and she hurried and close her blue eyes shut, before blinking them back open getting used to the light.

Her mom Helen was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, while her father set on the sofa in the living room drinking his morning cup of black coffee watching the news on tv.

The living-room and the kitchen are actually, together. In the same room more like it.

"Morning, Clare" Her father greeted, with a sip of his coffee.

"Morning, mom, dad." Clare replied back, without much emotion.

Through out the country, a virus unknown to men at the current moment have spread...

Helen, walked in the living room with a tray of two bowls of cereals, and a plate of pancakes. Clare grabbed her bowl of cereal out of habit, and took a seat right next to her father.

"Oh my." Helen muttered, looking at the tv. Where a reporter is standing right outside of the town's hospital, a clip board in her hands.

This virus effects people at the ages between 5-89 years. The way to notice this virus are lost of nerves, weakness of back, legs and arms. The slowness of the human heartbeat. Hair lost,lost of speech and the paleness of the skin. No cure has been found, yet. More people, been entering the hospital and the doctors do not know what have started this virus so all viewers are advise to wash their hands, and clean themselves before they eat, sleep or whatever.

Clare father rolled his eyes at the report.

"Again? They find new virus each and everyday. Most people, usually fake the ways to escape work or school. So they classified this as a virus." He mocked, with a bite of his pancakes.

Clare took a spoonful of cereal and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

She really does not have a opinion of this, and it's too early to even talk or to debate.

"I don't know dear...It looks serious." Helen whispered to her husband, who dismissed her opinon rather easy.

"Do not believe everything, you hear hun."

~!.!.!~

Hard metal rock music escaped his room, as his mother came with a sole mission on her head. The music hurt her ears, and she didn't get why her son would listen to such things. His style was abnormal than any normal teen boys, and she worried, along with her husband on what they did wrong raising him.

Her hand reached the door that separates her and her son. A huge sign hanged on his door, and she read it with out much thought. 'Keep Out'

She then knocked, after moments of gathering her courage.

Just a minute his door swung opened and the music became louder.

Disturbing lyrics, was heard, but the boy before her remain emotionless.

"Yes?" He asked, his words sting with sarcastic.

"S-sweetie, do you think it's time f-for you to go to school t-today."

Great she stumbled over her words. She so pathetic.

Her son blinked his eyes and she saw the beautiful emerald eyes that she once knew that used to be completely innocent about five years ago.

"Elijah?"

"I'm on my way..." He trailed off, gathering his thoughts.

His mom stared at him in shock-

"R-Really?"

Elijah nodded his head before turning around, closing his door with a very loud slam that jolted his mother back into reality.

The music lower it's volume inside before a loud crash can be heard inside. Maybe a flip table? or a flip over chair that he might knock over?

His mother turned her back away from the door, and she felt tears traveled down her eyes.

"I wish that Joseph is here." She whispered to herself, almost a sob left her lips, remembering her husband that is being treated in the hospital due of the new virus they found that he have.

~!.!.!~

"Freak."

"Idiot"

"Dope"

"Loser"

"Want to be, loser-freak go back where you belong!"

Those were the words of none other than Suzy Linton, the most popular girl in senior year of high school.

Clare looked up at Suzy, with shock and disbelief. Her heart cringed at the cold words that Suzy told her, and her head whispered something-"Do something, anything!"

But the words on her lips wouldn't come out.

Suzy smirked to herself, seeing the shock and bullied look on Clare's face.

"Remember, loser. Remember your place." She then shuffed, Clare. Clare stumbled over her feet and on her back.

A few people in the school hallways, stood there and watch laughing.

Clare picked up half of her body on the floor. Her legs crossed, and she saw Suzy's rich pink high heel shoes come in her line of vision.

"I-I just told you I'm sorry." Whispered Clare.

Suzy laughed-"Sorry? I know, but that does not excuse you for punishment, idiot. You should of watch where your going in the first place!" splatted Suzy. Her hands are on her hips.

Wow this is what she came to school for?' Clare thought bitterly, each and everyday it was like this.

Just why must it be like this? Why must god make her suffer? Did she do something wrong for him to punish her?

Heavy, footsteps can be-heard echoing through the hallways.

Where is all the teachers and the principal anyway?

"Well, I-"

The footsteps stopped.

"So this is how Suzy Linton is. Kicking people while they are down on their knees. So honorable." a sarcastic voice, said bitterly in a distance.

Both Suzy and Clare looked at the person who had dared to said this out-loud.

It was a boy with longish black hair with bright green eyes. He worn a black blazer, with black jeans. Their was small chains linked around his pockets and his earphones from his iPod, hanged down his pockets of his jeans. He looked in different.

Suzy, face grew with both panic and obession.

"Oh Eli, sweetie. I'm just...showing this girl the ropes." Suzy voice became sicken sweet and Clare blinked.

She sank in his features in her head.

He looked so familiar but she couldn't paste where she saw him before at.

Eli frowned-at Suzy usage of the word sweetie.

"Suzy, we not going out anymore, so please stop pretending we still are." He spoke low, walking to Clare, kneeing down on his knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his voice was nicer and more friendly than the one he used mere seconds before.

Clare seemed to be in a somewhat dream like dazed.

She nodded her head-"Yeah, I'm fine." She then looked up at his face.

He then smiled, it was fake of course. It was forced, but it was nice to know that he does this out the act of kindness towards her.

She's surprise that he even stood up for her in the first place, than the fact he used to go out with a brat like Suzy.

The kind personality he's showing her and the smile didn't fit his style one bit.

"What are you talking about honey, why are you helping this tramp out anyway?"

She still must be in denial.

She stomped her right foot and on impact her heel broke and she then tripped.

Tears escaped her eyes, "You can't do that to me!" She cried, and Clare knew at once that this was not the end of Suzy Linton, the fearful girl in school. She will climb back up to kill. And her victim is Clare Edwards. The girl who now seem to steal an attention of a gothic boy, that is Suzy's ex.

He then stood up, holding out his hand for Clare to grab on to.

She reached for his hand and on contact small sparks traveled down her arm, and her heart begin to beat even faster than before.

Eli seemed unfazed by the sparks.

She doubt that he felt it in the first place.

His eyes looked right down into her blue ones.

She tighten her hold, and then suddenly without much effort he helped her up.

"T-Thank you." Clare shyly told the boy.

"No problem." He told her, with a wave of his hand.

The small crowd around them looked at them surprised.

"Well I have to get going now." Eli muttered, feeling eyes of people on him. He then turned his back and walked in the opposite direction he came in.

Clare didn't know why everyone looked so surprise until she heard one girl tell another girl of.

"OMG did Elijah 'Eli' Goldsworthy, the gothic loner just help a girl in need?"

!.!.!

Zombies...Wow, the Zombie Virus.' Clare rolled her blue eyes at the name that the scientist gave the virus. No one knew how such person catches this virus, but once caught that person cannot be cured.

"Welcome, Mr. Goldsworthy. You have finally decided to grace us with your preternce." sarcastic said, in front of the class.

Everyone eyes went straight towards the door of the classroom, with interest. Eli placed his hand over his heart playfully-"Ouch, your attitude Mrs. Dawns have really hurt my heart."

"Goldsworthy, to your seat before I give you a detention." Mrs. Dawns, suddenly ordered, as giggles from the girls in the room can be fully heard.

Eli winked at the teacher before taking his seat beside Clare. She almost didn't noticed him till now, when she sudden knew where he seemed so familiar at.

She looked down at her desk, avoiding Eli's attention.

'Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me.' She chanted in her head, but like always god doesn't listen to her plea, as Eli turned in his desk looking straight at her. His black hair swept apart to the side, with a shook of his head.

'Ignore the constant pounding,.'

"Hey, your alright." Eli stated in a low whispered to Clare. Clare looked at Eli at the corner of her eyes, not making it obvious that she's not paying attention to Mrs. Dawns lecture of the 'Zombie Virus.'

"Your surprised?" She replied back, and a small smile reached her face.

Eli leaned back against his chair looking straight ahead.

"Of course, you were on your knees."

A small blush of embarrassment reached Clare cheeks.

"Miss. Edwards and...Mr. Goldsworthy why am I not surprised? Want to share to the class what you two so happy to talk about during my important lecture of the world-wide virus?" Mrs. Dawns strict and stern voice can be heard loudly in front of the class.

Suzy, whom sit behind of Clare leaned her head forward.

"Yes, please share." She splatted out with such hate that Clare was taken back by it, but she quickly recover in a short time.

"eh I-I w-was d-d-i-i-s" Clare stumbling over her words, nervously. Eli rolled his green eyes at this, before he raise his hand playfully in the air.

"Mrs. Dawns, Clare and I are just discussing on how a person get's the Zombie Virus."

and Clare heartbeat stopped beeping for a minute- 'He knew her first name!'

!.!.!

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Clare announced the moment she set foot in her house. She was so happy that almost anything would ruin her moment of happiness. She just met someone who cares for her and very nice...A friend perhaps.

She have no reply, just sounds of fast pacing footsteps and shuffling of papers. The television was on loud and Clare guessed it was on the news channel.

She walked in the living room.

I repeat, citizens must retreat and take refuge of a safe and stable house lock all doors and windows and take shetter. Know the facts about the Zombie Virus, and do not open the doors or windows to anyone who seems to have the said virus. Keep a small radio, and listen to the news on channel 78.9 for more information, do not leave your safe house for any reason. Robert S. Hospital had been reported burned, smashed, and the zombie virus victims have escaped, killing many people and turning any people in their way. I repeat this is a state wide warning and can be world wide.

Clare saw her mom and dad packing up clothes and food into bags, all the things they needed.

"I'm so glad your home safe Clare. Please go upstairs and pack everything you need. Their is a zombie virus outbreak, and this house cannot hold back all those people." Helen told Clare, scared, packing in her white shirt in her bag.

Clare eyes widened, and her blood froze over at the news she received.

Just when her life is just getting a little better this just happened.

Not fair!

Clare felt herself crying, if she left this town and to the cabin west of this town, she wouldn't see Eli or anyone in along time now...

"Yes, mom." and she hurried to her room holding back her tears from falling down to the floor in distress.

!.!.!

Okay, Elijah Goldsworthy was beyond mad.

The reason was very simple.

On his way home from school, he ran into a middle age man, and the said man lunged at him with hate and with no hesitation at all and he was forced to fight back. The man actually tried to bite him anywhere, and with one clean hit to the man head, he fell like a sack of potatoes. Which is pretty much easy, the hit wouldn't knock a normal person out.

Eli stood over the man body, wiping his lip. His lip bled, a dark red. The blood traveled down his lip and dropped to the ground below him and the man.

He then cursed, wiping his lip again with the back of his hand.

"What the heck is happening?" He said out loud, looking the man over. The man he knocked out was very pale. He was almost all the way bald, and he looked very much weak.

'the zombie virus?'

Eli then looked on the ground for his iPod that he dropped moments when the man attacked him, and he saw it on the ground...Smashed, the scene is smashed in. He or the man could of step on it during the struggle.

He then kicked the man on the floor with his black combat boots hard.

"You destroyed my iPod." He hissed, at him before he heard a mixture of moans-

"aghhhhhhh"

"ughhhhhhh"

coming close to him, and he looked at the side and saw two people walking sideways, hair lost and very pale. There eyes were even dull color, without much life within them.

A sudden wave of fear entered Eli's system and the urge of runaway, came over him more powerful then to stay and fight.

He begin to run.

He step on his broken iPod, didn't stop to pick up the broken pieces.

His footsteps radiated through out the sidewalk and area range, but he did not stop to silence his steps.

Fear had reached his heart and held it captive.

He saw one more zombie like person in front of his path, and he slid sideways, and then to his left in a pattern, dodging the zombie attempt to get a hold of him, he kept on running. He's almost home anyway, he cannot stop running now.

One time he decided to go to school is when this crap happens. His treasure is broken and it was all this zombie virus fault. Where it came from anyway?

When he finally arrived home it was silent.

It wasn't suppose to be this silent in his house, seeing how dramatic his mother is about stuff.

He opened the door to his house slowly, and even so carefully. The hairs on his neck begin to stand, with each step he took within his own house.

He grabbed the umbrella from the rack by the door.

He held it in front of him like a sword, before he swing his body in first room. The living room.

No one was there, but the sound of water in the fish tank circulates.

He felt a little relief. Okay, now to the next room. He walked slowly to the next room which is the kitchen of the house.

The moment he turned is the moment he barely avoid a flying knife. The knife struck the wall behind of Eli's head.

"MOM!" He grasped out, but he didn't got an answer, but just another knife throws that he ducked this time.

"Mom, stop its me!" He tried to tell her, but after he spoke that last sentence is the time he noticed that his mom looked paler than usual. Her eyes were getting dull but she was still there sending him a message. Telling him to leave fast. She couldn't control her own movements.

There was a huge bite on her arm through that caught his attention.

Realizing, what she have become, his heart torn in half at the duty he has on his hands now.

"Mom, who bit you?" He whispered, his figures dropped the umbrella, and reaching for the knifes that she thrown.

His figures traced the blade of the knife, as he pulled the two from the wall carefully.

The knives in his hands, he walked slowly to his mother.

His mother have no other weapons to thrown, but she looked ready to lung at him if he gets too close.

"Your hurting are you, mom?" His voice cracked, and his head spin. What should he do? The right answer in his heart is to get her out of her suffering. Like the news said, there was no cure of the zombie virus.

His mother voice begin to open to speak and barely words came out. It was easy to see she was fighting it with all of her might mentally, and it showed physically.

"Y-your fthr. rn" She grasped out, but she said it so mess up, that Eli find himself thinking what she mean. She said the first word correctly.

His eyes widened-

Does she mean 'Your father, run' ?

A source of a new anger ran through him.

The hold on the knives tightened.

"plee" 'please'

What is this mess up world coming to? A child killing a parent...

His heart torn worse, and his eyes filled with unwanted tears.

"I'm sorry mom! I'm so damn sorry! I wish there's another way..." and he swung the knives down, and with impact his mother rolled to the floor eyes widened dead. Blood, was on Eli's hands.

He let go of the knives, and the knives hilt can be seen on his mother's head. She must of died on contact with less pain.

She remained motionless.

"W-What have I done? b-but there is no other way." He then screamed, he dropped to his knees looking down at his bloody hands.

Tears, rolled down his eyes like a river.

Distress, guilt and sorrow filled his heart. Did he done the right thing?

He remember his mother last words.

He closed his eyes shut, wishing that he could get away from reality.

"Mom, p-please forgive me. I-I love you." He grasped out to his mother's dead body, the creak on the floor made him jumped around suddenly.

A man stood there with an ax in his hands.

He has no hair and his skin color was very pale, and Eli knew this man.

"D-Dad?"

"UGHHH" Joseph ran after Eli with the said blood stained ax.

Eli didn't move out of the way and his hopes died, due of his guilt-filled heart and mind.

"I deserve to die for what I did." He muttered, closing his eyes waiting for the pain. But it never come, when it should.

There was a splash and a scream that is not his own echoed through out the house.

"Clare!" Helen screamed, with Clare's father running in the kitchen scared, but only saw the back of Clare and Joseph. Who ax was struck on Clare's back. Her arms spread out defensive.

"Eli!" Clare screamed out in pain, as the ax rip through her skin tissue.

"Get away from my daughter!" screamed Clare father tacking Joseph to the ground, and he then punched him repeating in the head.

The ax still in Clare's back.

She couldn't move, but she do felt the pain.

Eli opened his eyes surprised, feeling small droplets of tears landed on his face.

His eyes met painful blue ones.

"Clare?" He whispered reaching for her face, but she closed her eyes.

What is she doing here? How did she know he was here?

"Please do not said you deserve to die anymore." cried Clare, small footsteps came from behind, as Helen hand hold the ax and with a huge pull the ax was released.

A painful scream left Clare lips and blood flew almost everywhere.

She fell to her knees, tears stained her eyelids.

This was her punishment right? For not being popular or loveable.

"I-I heard a noise coming from this house, as my parents and I packed our things in the car. I knew someone is still alive, and I'm glad I did came." whispered Clare, feeling weak.

Eli hands trembled, he grabbed Clare hands tight.

"Why? Why did you save me! Why did you save me knowing you would get hurt! I don't need this guilt!" Eli shouted, and then he stopped, a small sob left his lips.

"Do you really need a reason to save someone?" Clare whispered, looking down to his mother dead body and then to his father's passed out one.

"You need a reason to kill, but do you need a reason to save someone's life?" She asked, and then that is when she fell forward and Eli caught her in his arms.

Clare's father rushed to Clare side, checking the cut that Joseph had caused.

He then sighed out a breath of relief.

He took off his shirt and wrapped it sideways tight on Clare wound.

"We should be lucky, that it's not deep. Zombies, is very weak in strength we should count our blessings for that."He said, looking to his wife.

"But we must stop the bleeding soon as possib-"

"I'll do it." Eli whispered suddenly- "I'll try to stop it."

Helen and Clare's father looked at him surprised.

"I killed someone...I killed my mom even through it was for the best. I want to cleanse my hands...I do not want anymore blood upon my own hands anymore." He said, very emotional.

Helen and Clare's father seems to understand the boy's pain.

They both nodded their head, trusting the boy's for their daughter's life.

"There is a first aid kit in the bathroom. Please go get it fast. The bathroom is in the next room on the right over." Eli told someone. Helen nodded her head, rushing to the bathroom for what he asked.

And at this moment, the zombie virus has starting to effect everyone life's, but the Edwards family and the remaining Goldsworthy family, have new found hope for the future of today's world.

That the human race will out fight this virus, and till that time comes everyone is in danger to get infected unknown.

Eli looked down at Clare's face,

"Thank you...Thank you for saving me from myself, Clare."  
.  
.  
.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This suppose to be turn into a story, but I'm just leaving as a oneshot for now.


End file.
